ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayman: The Legend Rises
Rayman: The Legend Rises is an 2019 2D/3D adult animated epic science fiction drama neo-noir psychological thriller war film directed, produced, and edited by RaymanLover 2019, It was released with IMAX, IMAX 3D, Auro 11.1, Dolby Surrond 7.1, Auro 9.1, 70mm IMAX 3D and Cinemark XD, It was released in March 15th, also released with a extended cut which adds more 21 minutes of footage. Premise It is Christmas 2020, Rayman is an former NASA astronaut that went to the Apollo 11 mission, He recieved the Super-Fist power while an frozen asteroid hitted him, The, World War III occurs, and the mystery behind World War III is the missing parts of the universe. Plot TBA Cast * Hugh Jackman as Dr. Jordan Ford Johnson / Rayman, an former NASA astronaut which was hit by an frozen asteroid to receive the Super-Fist power. * Leonardo DiCaprio as Hytalo Valdez, an 18-year-old that has autism and he is Penny's new boyfriend * Teresa Gallagher, an 20-year-old shape-shifting fairy that can morphs into any animal with her emotions, She is also Hytalo's new girlfriend. * Chris Evans as Gumball Watterson, an 20-year-old cat that was a former neo-nazi when he was 17, he caused World War III in 2024, then he turned innocent in 2027. * Morgan Freeman as Professor Worminkle, litteraly the oldest person in the world, He is an worm and an professor that helped 4 students back in 2011, He has 110 years old. * Tim Robbins as Johanthan Goodman / Globox, an obese 52-year-old that loves food and he's Rayman's best friend. * Ryan Gosling as Wilson Teramann, He is an guardian of the 5th Dimension, and he is an worm android. * Harrison Ford as Richard Harold, He is also an guardian of the 5th dimension and the same species as Wilson. * Jared Leto as Dickson Killson, He is the same especies of Teramann and Harold, He was a former Guardian of the 5th Dimension, but then, he returned to be one. * Jamie Foxx as Jerdon Fascixman, He is the same species of the Guardians of the 5th Dimension and he's a interlniked worm andriod police officer. * Christian Bale as Billkill Yerison, An Japanese Guardian of the 5th Dimension, He only appears in the extended cut. 70mm IMAX 3D version The original film aspect ratio is 2:35.1, but there is an 70mm IMAX 3D version which uses an Ultra Panavision 70 camera. Critical responses Reviews * A great and moving film, sumptuously photographed by legendary cinematographer Roger Deakins in the finest and most astonishing work of his career. - Michael Ancel, Rating: 10/10 * A stone-cold masterpiece. - Jeffrey Yohalem, Rating: 10/10 * It's a stunning movie, it's epic, with an epic soundtrack, It's no GoAnimate, but still an awesome movie, It's also well-editing. - StephanTheAnimator, Rating: 9.5/10 * Do sci-fi fans dream of immersive future worlds, neon visuals scored by dark synth notes, and existential musings on what it means to be human? Yes, and they dream of this visually beautiful masterpiece. - MovieLover9000, Rating: 10/10 * An audiovisual gem. A cinematic achievement. One of the best movie based by an video game ever. It was worth the wait. - Cpend7, Rating: 10/10 * Rayman: The Legend Rises is a visually stunning and beautifully made expansion of a fascinating world. - Wolfy-Gaby, Rating: 10/10 * An expansive and inspiring followup to the Ubisoft classic. - Knottyorchid12, Rating: 10/10 Reception This film received an 90 on Metacritic and an 9,1 on IMDb and an 90% on Rotten Tomatoes causing it to be the best film based on an video game ever, It's also known as "the best film based on a video game in the world" by The New York Times, and it's also called "The Best Most-Expensive and Most-Grossing Film Based By An Video Game In The World" by The Times. Release This film was released in YouTube in the date of March 15th, 2019 and with it's extended cut in March 21st, 2019. Parental Guide Sex and Nudity * None. Violence and Gore * Rayman kills a neo-nazi (which is not Gumball Watterson), After that he takes off the person's eyeball and cleans the blood from his eye in the sink. * While the violence is infrequent, it is disturbing at times. This includes drowning, stabbing, gunfight, blown up and hand-to-hand combat. * A man beat another man and then shoot him. The shooting only shown a split second before the camera cuts into the shooter. * Some group of people is attacked by missiles launched from a drone. The impact is shown with many people launched into the air from the explosion (one of these men is seen having a limb fly off with some blood). Later, the aftermath is shown with many bloody dead bodies, however the shoot is taken from a long distance. Profanity * There are 6 spoken uses of the word "fuck", and two written. Milder bad language, such as 'prick' and 'shit', is also used. Alcohol, Drugs & Smoking * Rayman drinks too much alcohol in the movie and he has never puked by drinking alchol. Frightening & Intense Scenes * In 1 hour and 57 minutes of the movie, Gumball gets shot in the head by Wilson Teramann cause Wilson didn't know Gumball was now innocent. * In 1 hour and 32 minutes of the movie, Gumball burns down an Nazis flag for the respect of the good side. * In 2 hours and 23 minutes of the movie (extended cut), Richard Harold nukes Germany for what they did in World War II. * In 2 hours and 32 minutes of the movie (extended cut), Billkill Yerison makes Rayman his slave and he literally makes him to do hard work. Trivia * This film was originally entitled "Rayman: Odyssey on War". * This film is also the most expensive, most highest-grossing, most-expensive film based on a video game, and the most highest-grossing film based on an video game. * This film was meant to be an PG-13 movie, but instead, RaymanLover prefered the R rating. Category:Science fiction Category:Adult animation Category:Films based on video games Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:GK Films Category:Rayman Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Films set in 2026 Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Films set in 2020's Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Movies considered the best Category:2019 films Category:Drama films Category:War films Category:Epic films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about Aliens Category:Films set in 2027 Category:Dolby Atmos/Other Category:Dolby Surround 7.1/Other Category:Auro 11.1 Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX 3D Category:Films set in 2020